


Escape

by LadyAbigail



Series: A/B/O stuff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kidnapping, a/b/o dynamics, beta, omega - Freeform, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You finally meet the other half of the person who kidnapped you.





	Escape

_ Everything was fuzzy. Your head was pounding, the air smelled stale and old, and you vaguely remember a fight. It was a rare feeling that you felt this scared.Somebody had taken you from your safe space, from your Alpha, from your family.  _

 

_ Your first instinct after getting your senses back was to free your hands. Well try to. They were behind your back, held together, by handcuffs. Every time you struggled and tried to move they dug into your skin.  You had to be careful so you didn’t break something open or dislocate something. When you went to move your feet you found they were bound together. Your natural instinct was to try and separate them but they weren't going anywhere. You knew that they were tied to together but thanks to the low lighting you couldn't tell with what. With all of the kicking and moving around you managed to alert the demon who had you that you were awake. When he walked to you, you didn’t say a word, but when he reached down and went to caress your cheek you shivered.  _

 

_ “Pretty little Omega,” The demon spoke quietly and the smell of his breath made you want to vomit.  _

 

_ “Touch me again and see what happens.” _

 

_ The demon did it again and laughed when you couldn’t do anything. Even though the room was barely lit you could see the slime bag lick his tongue across his lips. It wasn’t attractive at all. It looked like he wanted to eat you like a piece of meat. A chill traveled up your spine as he grabbed you by the hair. While you wanted to smash the asshole’s nose you needed a perfect opportunity. If you did it to soon then you wouldn’t have any defense at all. It was hard not to fight back when you were bound.  _

 

_ “You know i’ve never had an Omega before,” The foul breathed man leaned in and gave your hair a strong stiff before dropping your head. “ You smell absolutely delectable.” _

 

_ Your body involuntary shuttered at that thought. The thought of that made you want to puke. The man in front of you, who you were hoping was a Beta, noticed your involuntary shudder and backhanded you across the face. The ring he was wearing cut open your lip and you couldn’t help but spit blood at him.  _

 

_ “You’re going to pay for that Omega. I’m going to tear you apart and your Alpha will be finding you one piece at a time.” _

 

_ Before you had a chance to make a snarky comeback his phone started to ring. After patting you on the head he smirked before he answered it. The man said something into the phone but quickly his demeanor changed. Even though you couldn’t hear the conversation you had a feeling it was Sam. When the phone call was over, the man threw the phone against the wall. The sound of it shattering made you jump and in the matter of a few seconds the man was grabbing you by the upper arm and dragging you to your feet. You tried your best not to stay on the ground but the guy wasn’t having it.   _

 

_ After getting threatened for what felt like the millionth time you started to comply with his orders. All you wanted was to get out of this mess. When you were finally off of the ground the man pulled you out of the room you were in. It looked like a storage unit. Or some kind of garage. You weren’t sure exactly where you were.   _

 

_ It took you a few tries to try and get your footing and it was difficult. It looked like you were a rabbit because all you could do was practically hop so you didn’t fall over. Hopping around like a rabbit, and a total idiot, worked in your favor though because it slowed you down enough to waste time. Of course that just pissed your captor off even more. When he got tired of dicking around he crouched down and started to untie the bind around your ankles. He realized his mistake when your knee collided with his nose. The moment he was on the ground you took off running. While it wasn’t the best idea to run because Sam probably  wouldn’t be able to find you but you had to get away. You had to try and run even though you weren’t exactly sure where you were going. Unfamiliar territory was a real bitch.  _

 

_ Thanks to his supernatural nature it didn’t take the demon long to recover and by the second corner you turned he had caught up to you. It caught you off guard when you were shoved face first into the concrete wall. A low growl was the last thing you heard before everything went dark. _

 


End file.
